Ratchet and Clank: A New Story
by Cool-Dolphin
Summary: Two months after Dreadzone was gone, Ratchet is now a famous star who has his own holovid show. When him and Clank our on vacation, trouble has been going on. It's up to them to stop it. Also will Ratchet find out who is family is.
1. Introduction

**Ratchet & Clank: A New Story**

_Cool-Dolphin: This is my first story, so I'm hoping for some tips on what I can improve on._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet or Clank or any games in the series. I do own the made up stuff though_

_**Chapter 1: Introduction**_

Two months after the Dreadzone incident, Ratchet became a big star! He had his own TV-Show called Secret Agent Ratchet. Ratchet had many fans. Ratchet was a commando who saved planets. Clank was known as the guy on his back, but he had fans too. Secret Agent Clank was cancelled due to the fact that people were watching too much Dreadzone. Ratchet was relaxing on the Kyzil Beach with Clank. They decided to go on a vacation since they had nothing to do on the Starship Phoenix after Skrunch became in charge

"Ah, Clank, his is the life", said Ratchet

"Yup", Clank replied while staring at the ocean.

"Hey, wanna take a swim", Ratchet asked Clank

"Ok, just wait a minute", Clank replied, then he equipped his hydro-pack and hopped onto Ratchet's back

Ratchet and Clank swam for half and hour, diving and splashing. When Ratchet got out, his phone started to ring. A screen appeared and said "You have 1 new message, do you want to view it", Ratchet clicked yes. It was Sasha

"Ratchet!" yelled Sasha "We have a big problem! There has been many thefts and crimes going on, and we found many clues, we also have a sketch." A picture of a Dolphin-like creature showed up on the screen. "We have no clue who it is though. We need some help" The screen went blank. Ratchet ran to his ship.

"Clank, our vacation is over, set a course for Metropolis"

"Ok" Clank replied

The ship powered and blasted off.

_Cool-Dolphin: First Chapter complete! Hope you liked it. _


	2. Metropolis

**Ratchet & Clank: A New Story **

_Cool-Dolphin: This is my first story, so I'm hoping for some tips on what I can improve on._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet or Clank or any games in the series. I do own the made up stuff though_

**_Chapter 2: Back to Metropolis_**

When Ratchet came out of the ship, he saw lots of destruction and shooting everywhere, but he did not know where he was. Clank jumped on Ratchet's back still equipped with the hydro-pack. (he forgot to change back)

"Ratchet! Look Out", Clank screamed as he saw a missile coming right towards him and ratchet

Ratchets flipped right and dodged it. "Phew, that was close, thanks Clank, now come on, let's get going

"Ok Clank lets go" said Ratchet

Ratchet walked right into a wall

"Huh? There was never a wall here before" Ratchet said confused.

"Look! There's a ledge up there!" Clank said

Ratchet looked up and tried to fly up there.

"Clank, what's wrong with your heli-pack? Clank! You have your hydro pack on!" said Ratchet

"Whoops, hehehehe", said Clank giggling while he changed into his heli-pack form.

When Ratchet got on top the ledge, he saw a train. He jumped on and saw some dolphin-like creatures. One fired a missile at him with a gun that looked like a devastator. Ratchet dodged it.

"Uh Clank, what are these creatures?" Ratchet asked

"I believe they are the Sniboots, strange, they were thought to be extinct a thousand years ago. There suppose to be peaceful creatures though, they lived on Veldin" replied Clank

Ratchet hit the Sniboots with his wrench while strafing. He did a few hyper strikes on the three-eyed ones and a comet strike on the one who threw boomerangs. When the train ride was over, he saw the City Hall, the place where Sasha was. He ran to the hall, but then he noticed the bridge was out. It was too far for Clank to glide over. Helga appeared.

"Ratchet! Clank! Ze Bride is out and we can't open it back up again. Ze nazty creatures destroyed it. There is a button at the end of my training course to make a new bridge, but beware of ze lil hooligans! Oh and take this" screamed Helga. She gave Ratchet a new gun called the Double Blasters. A help message came up that said (Double Blasters can be used to shoot two enemies at once)

Ratchet took out his wrench and slid down the rope. When he landed, there were Sniboots on the left and Sniboots on the right. He took his wrench and knocked them off the edge. He climbed on top the blocks coming out of the wall and had to wall jump when two big blocks came out. He slid down the next rope. When he was near the top of the 2nd platform, small Sniboots were on top and they were ready to push Ratchet off. Ratchet climbed right, then left and then right again to make the Sniboots confused. He jumped up and used the comet-strike on them. When he reached the end of the fitness course, he saw a big shiny button. It looked like the one where Clank had to use his Thruster-Pack. Clank was about to equip his thrusters pack until Ratchet stopped him.

"Don't worry, I'll use my wrench", said Ratchet showing off his new Omniwrench 9000.

It was the same colour as the one in the first game, but it did way more damage. Ratchet hyper striked the button and they heard a bridge noise. A taxi came to them and dropped them back to Helga.

"Go Ratchet! Get across Zat Bridge!" sceamed Helga

Ratchet went inside that building and went up to the 23rd floor. He walked down the hall and saw one of the galactic rangers.

"Hi sarge, Sasha is waiting" said the ranger waving at Ratchet

Ratchet walked into the office. Suddenly, Sasha ran up to kiss him. Ratchet felt dizzy

"Heh, sorry, anyway nice fighting, but it's not done yet. There are some creatures in the west side, we need to stop them before they get here." Said Sasha

Ratchet was still dizzy. Clank jumped off Ratchet's back and climbed up on Sasha's desk and told her about the Sniboots

"But what do they want?" Sasha asked

"That I do not know", Clank replied

Ratchet became undizzy

"Anyways, there is a dropship outside, it will drop you to the west side, and Ratchet, be careful," said Sasha

"Ok I will" said Ratchet as he got into the elevator.

Ratchet got inside the dropship and went to the west side

_Cool-Dolphin :Chapter 2 Complete!_


	3. Metropolis Battle

**Ratchet & Clank: A New Story **

_Cool-Dolphin: This is my first story, so I'm hoping for some tips on what I can improve on._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet or Clank or any games in the series. I do own the made up stuff though_

**_Chapter 3: The Metropolis Battle_**

Ratchet was looking out the window of the dropship and saw all the chaos.

"Oh boy, this is terrible", said Ratchet

"Sarge, it's time to fight" said a ranger

"So where are we landing" Ratchet asked

"On a train", said another ranger

"What!" shouted Ratchet

Clank hopped on Ratchet's back. Ratchet jumped out if the ship and began to freefall. He then noticed red missiles targeting him

"Another freefall, more missiles" Ratchet said trying to miss the missiles

Suddenly, a missile hit Clank. Clank fell off Ratchet's back, but landed on the train safely with his heli-pack. Ratchet was about to fall to his death because he could not hover

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Ratchet thinking his life was an end

Just as he was about to hit the train, a Sniboot appeared. Ratchet fell on the Sniboot and squahed it. He threw the squashed the Sniboot into the sky. He took out his Double Blaster and started firing and strafing. Suddenly a three eyed Sniboot shot five big bullets at Ratchet. It hit Ratchet and almost knocked him off the train. He was hanging on the train looking down at the sky beneath him.

"Oh snap" he said to Clank

A Sniboots was just about to knock off Ratchet when suddenly he got up and shot it. When Ratchet was near the end of the train, a big helicopter was in his way. He tried shooting it with his double blaster, but it was no use. Suddenly a gun fell from the sky and hit Clank on the head.

"Ow" said Clank "Hey Ratchet, what's this"

Clank looked down at the weapon. Ratchet picked it up

"Where did it come from," Ratchet asked

Ratchet looked up at the sky and saw a dropship above with a ranger waving. He smiled at the ranger. A help message appeared. (The TNT Gun can cause giant bombs and wipe out enemies in its way).

"Perfect!" said Ratchet holding the gun in his hand.

He fired it at the helicopter and bam it exploded. Two more ships came and Ratchet shot them. Suddenly a bigger helicopter came, so Ratchet had to shot it twice. The train stopped at Al's Roboshack. Ratchet saw Al hiding behind the counter

"Don't worry Al, the monsters are gone" said Ratchet

"Ok thank goodness" Al said standing up behind the counter.

Suddenly a message came in. It was Skrunch

"Mwak kwak kawak Mkawkkkk Kawm Kaw" said Skrunch

"Huh" said Ratchet and Al

"He wants us at the Pheonix" said Clank "Mkaw kawak kawk Mkaw" he replied back to Skrunch

"What did you say to him" Ratchet asked

"That we will be there soon, come on Ratchet, we have no time to waste", said Clank.

Ratchet, Al and Clank ran back to the ship and got it. They headed to the Pheonix.

_Chapter 3 done! I will write more soon_


End file.
